Spreadsheet applications have long been used to organize and manipulate sets of data, typically, but not limited to, numeric data. A spreadsheet is usually in table form, having a grid of rows and columns of cells. Each cell usually represent one element of data. A cell can hold text data, numeric data, date/time data and so forth. The value of a cell can be entered directly, or can be entered as the result of a calculation or formula. In order to make viewing the data manageable, the cells are normally relatively small. A formula bar is often provided somewhere in the interface, typically docked at the top or bottom of the spreadsheet, to show the entire contents of a cell, which can be useful when the display size of the contents exceeds the display size of the cell. The formula bar may also display the formula or calculation associated with a cell while the cell may display the calculated value. The formula bar developed when most spreadsheets were used on desktop computers with moderate display sizes and input devices such as keyboards and mice and track pads. It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present improvements have been needed.